


Pilot

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson shows Skye something new. Sexy fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> That 'the tide is rising' quip of Coulson's just BEGGED to be put into fic!

"It's a brave new world," Skye says as they reach Lola. "And a really old car." She chuckles.

Coulson raises his eyebrows. "Lola can keep up." 

They climb into the car and Coulson starts her up.

"What about you?" he asks. "Have you thought about the offer?"

"Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? Not exactly a team player."

"We're not exactly a team," he tells her, with perhaps more honesty than is wise. "But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row centre at the strangest show on Earth, which is, after all, what you wanted."

She nods, then observes, "I was able to hack SHIELD from my van. Are you gonna show me something new?"

He smirks. "I can do that," he says with complete assurance, engaging Lola's VTOL system, and watching Skye's eyes widen as the car lifts into the air.

"The tide is rising," he quips, and sees her eyes flick downwards.

She licks her lips. "That's not all that's rising," she points out, and he lifts an eyebrow.

"That going to be a problem?"

She shrugs. "Depends. Are you going to do anything about it?"

He smirks and drives Lola forward through the air. "If you want me to, I can."

She leans in, her breasts brushing against his arm as her lips brush against his cheek; her hand cups his half-hard cock trough his pants. "I think I'd like that very much, Agent Coulson."

"Good." He flies fast, looking for a suitably private spot for their rendezvous.

Ten minutes, and a good many more miles later, he brings the car down to land on the far side of a river where it will be invisible from the road.

As soon as they touch down, Skye's hand lands on his crotch, and she leans in to kiss him again, her tongue slipping easily into his mouth as her hand slips easily into his pants.

"I've gotta confess, I did wonder just what your suits were hiding," she tells him. "I didn't guess you were hiding this, though." She eases his swollen prick free of his clothing.

"Like what you see, do you?"

She looks down at where her hand is cupping his balls, and smiles at him. "Yeah, I do."

He smirks; his heart is racing at the thought of what might happen next, but he doesn’t hesitate to ask, "So, do you just want to look at it, or shall we put it to better use?"

She grins, then leans back in to kiss him deeply, her tongue sliding eagerly into his mouth as she strokes her hand up and down his stiff prick.

"You gonna fuck me, Phil?" she asks when she finally releases his mouth.

"Yeah." His voice is heavy with lust, and he kisses her as hungrily as she'd kissed him a little while ago.

Eventually he pulls away from her, then gestures to the front of the car. "On the hood." It's half a question, half an instruction, and her eyes go wide, then her mouth stretches into a huge grin.

"You wanna fuck me on the hood of your vintage car?" she asks, sounding both disbelieving and breathless with anticipation.

He nods, then chuckles as she scrambles out of the car. He follows more slowly, moving awkwardly since his cock is still swollen and hanging out of his pants.

They kiss again, standing right in front of Lola, and Coulson slips his hand up under Skye's dress, his fingers easily finding her sex.

"You're already wet," he says, surprised but also pleased, as his fingers stroke over the fabric of her panties.

"God, yeah," she groans, then groans again as he slips a finger under her panties and into her slick sex.

He slips a second finger into her and begins to finger her to orgasm as they continue to kiss, their tongues matching the movements of his fingers inside her sex. Then Coulson bites down on her bottom lip, and Skye cries out his name, coming hard as her body shudders against his.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps as he eases his fingers free.

He smirks at her unrepentantly as she tries to catch her breath. "Okay?" he asks, trying not to feel too smug.

"You're a smooth bastard, aren't you Phil?" she asks, then reaches down between their bodies to slide her hand up the length of his still rock-hard cock.

"I try," he tells her, rocking his hips forward.

"Well now you'd better _try_ fucking me properly," she says, and he feels a thrill at the stern way she speaks to him.

He reaches up under her dress and pulls her panties down and off, then tosses them onto Lola's passenger seat. Then he pulls up Skye's dress and lifts her up onto Lola's hood, before dropping his pants and boxers to his ankles.

Then he pauses as something occurs to him, and Skye, who's already reaching for his cock again, asks, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't got any condoms with me."

"You clean?"

He nods. "Yes, but – "

"Phil. I trust you. And you can trust me when I tell you I'm on birth control."

She clasps his cock and reaches her other arm around him, pulling him forward, and guiding his prick into her wet heat with a long, low-voiced moan that makes Coulson's prick throb. He wants to grab her hips and slam into her, but he makes himself go slowly, and he'll admit it feels good to slowly fill Skye's pussy with his cock.

"Oh god, Phil, that feels so good. You're bigger than my ex."

He chuckles, then pulls her further down Lola's hood so that he doesn't have to stretch too uncomfortably. He begins to thrust into her in a leisurely manner, knowing he won't keep up this slow pace for long as his balls are heavy and aching with his need to come, but he thinks it doesn't hurt to start off slow.

"So, Skye, my offer. Are you interested?"

She chuckles. "Yeah, Phil, I'm interested."

He grins. "Good."

"Will there be more fucking?"

He smirks. "I think that might be arranged." He pauses his thrusts for a moment and says seriously, "We'll have to be discreet though. Technically you're my subordinate, but as you're coming on board as a consultant, you'll be outside the SHIELD chain of command. Nevertheless, I don't think either May or Ward would look favourably on us having a sexual relationship. Will that be okay?"

She grins, wrapping her legs around him and pulling his body more tightly against hers. "I would love to be in a secret relationship with you. It'll be fun."

He smirks again. "I hope so."

He begins to thrust again, moving faster now, and Skye pants heavily, moaning his name and begging him for _more_ , _harder_ , and _faster_ , until he drives her over the edge into orgasm. He follows close behind as her inner muscles tighten around his cock.

She pulls his head down and bestows a sloppy wet kiss on his mouth, then mutters, "Best sex I've had in ages, Mr Agent."

He chuckles. "Good to know."

They continue kissing, and he slides his hands up her sides, then cups her breasts over her dress. "I want to see you naked," he mutters, and she chuckles.

"Now?" she asks as she slides her arms around his neck.

"Tempting," he tells her, "but we probably should wait until we're in my quarters on the Bus."

She bites down on his bottom lip, then squeezes her muscles around his cock where it's still buried inside her. He groans.

"Is it bad that I want you to fuck me again already?" she asks.

"Well I do, too," he tells her. "So I guess that makes us both bad. But there's something you should know about men my age – we can't have penetrative sex as often as young men as it takes us longer to get a second erection."

She pulls back and looks at him, eyebrows raised. "Tell that to your dick, Phil." She squeezes again and he realises that he is, in fact, getting another erection already, and he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Must be you," he mutters, "because that's never happened before."

She giggles, then says, "I want you to fuck me from behind this time – bend me over Lola and take me. That okay?"

"Oh god." He pulls back, then stares down, a little nonplussed at how hard his cock is again. "Yeah, we can do that," he tells her, and steps back.

Skye turns around and places her hands on Lola's hood, bending forward and spreading her legs a bit wider to give him access. He clasps her hip with his left hand, then uses his right to guide his cock back into her.

"Oh yeah, Phil, that's good."

Skye's vocal encouragement becomes louder and more insistent as he fucks her, and he moves a lot faster in response, thrusting deep and hard into her. Then he reaches under her dress and begins teasing her clit, eliciting a very loud, "Yes, yes!" from her before her muscles tighten around his plunging cock again.

Coulson continues to move, chasing his own release, which fortunately isn't long in arriving. Once he's spent himself, he leans his forearms on Lola, his chest lightly pressing against Skye's back. "You okay?" he asks.

She chuckles. "Oh yeah, Phil. I'm good."

She turns her head and he lowers his to kiss her; she moans appreciatively. 

"Never mind Lola," she says, smirking at him. "You can definitely keep up. Or do I mean keep it up?"

He laughs, then withdraws. "We should get back," he says regretfully.

"Mm. I do need a shower," she tells him.

He chuckles and she gives him a quizzical look. "There's a river just over there. You could always go skinny dipping."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Phil, not today."

"Shame," he says.

She kisses him quick and hard. "Some other time."

"I'll hold you to that," he teases, and she giggles.

He gets himself and his clothes sorted out, watching from the corner of his eye as Skye pulls her panties back on.

Life aboard the Bus is going to be even more interesting now, he thinks, and he smiles to himself at the prospect.


End file.
